Kalindraal
Illidari Kalindraal "Kali" Rayne is a Kaldorei Demon Hunter who is currently working alongside the Stormwind City Guard as an Auxiliary Special Forces member. Description Kalindraal, or Kali as she prefers, can be described as boyish, from her hair, personality and general looks overall. The proper term being Tomboy of course. This isn't to say that she can't act more ladylike, she has a penchant for collecting and then wearing robes and dresses she finds pretty, regardless if they go with the rest of her looks. She is average height for a Kaldorei, standing at 6'7". History From the very beginning, Kali was told she was born to do incredible things. Her mother would say that to her often. Kali was born in Kel’Therill, just over twelve thousand years ago, just before The Sundering. Her sister “Kal” was born one thousand years after. Though they share similar names, they could not be more different. Kali led a normal life with her sister for only a short while, but in that time, she learned a great deal about herself. They both chased girls, Kali let her sister have most of them to stop her whining. Kali trained under Lady Tyrande Whisperwind, in the hopes of one day becoming a High Priestess of Elune. Her normal life ended, when The Sundering began, and the legion attacked which took the great Night Elven city by surprise and slaughtered everyone that could not escape. The legion wasted no time and cornered Kali and her family. They taunted them, humiliated them and beat them. Just when Kali was about to give up, she noticed a Shivarra step out of the ranks and order her to kill her parents. If she didn't they would become the Shivarra’s personal slaves. Kali did as she was asked, against her sister’s wishes. After the legion moved on, the two sisters sobbed together in a pool of their parents blood. This closeness did not last long, for only after one day did Kal leave and forsake her sister. Kali took one last pointed look at her parents bodies and left. She wandered alone, broken and utterly lost in every sense of the term, for centuries. Kali was forced to do horrible things to survive, she stole, killed, and became a bit of a recluse, in order to maintain herself. Deep down she knew this was wrong, so she forced herself into exile and wandered deep into the wilds. She came upon Illidan Stormrage who was with a small group of Kaldore in Azshara, and seemed to be ready to perform a strange ritual. Illidan did not know her, yet acted as if he understood everything about her, and he seemed to be correct in his statements. She fell to his feet and swore loyalty, and against her training with Tyrande she put aside everything she ever was, for the chance to become that which would help destroy the legion and avenge those she loved who lost their lives. In that moment, with the other Kaldorei, Kali became one of the first Illidari to walk Azeroth. Her ritual began and she chose to bind a Shivarra, and as fate would have it, it was the very Shivarra that tormented her and her family. (WIP, will add more in time. There is much more to be flushed out for Kali's history) Currently Currently Kali is living a bit of a double life. On one side she is an Illidari Commander with duties to the Illidari, in which she was primarily responsible for assisting in the Argus Campaign. Much of what she has done as a Commander up until the Argus Campaign, is shrouded in mystery, and with good reason. On the other, she is an Auxiliary to the Stormwind City Guard. Her duties include but are not limited to: Eliminating demons and demonic forces within the city, upon order Seeking out and curing those infected by Fel and or demonic souls, upon order. Whatever else she is needed for. She's there to help. She is also fully aware of the fact that her duties to the Illidari will never end, even after her body is taken, her soul will persist. Relationships Personality Kali is definitely not the type to care about what other people think of her, she keeps her circle small and tight. If you are friends with her, if she trusts you as friend then you are truly something special. To that end, you will never find a more loyal and passionate person than her. She’d even challenge you to do so. She doesn't hide the fact that she is only interested in Woman, if she hits on you, take it as a compliment (though she will never go further than harmless flirting if she is taken). And if you return it, expect her to follow down that rabbit hole with you. Her feelings are not easily hurt, but should you do so...be warned she will slam that door and possibly lock it. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Illidari Category:Demon Hunters Category:Soldiers Category:Stormwind City Guard Category:Stormwind Guard Category:Stormwind Military Category:Night Elf